Generally, a layout router facilitates layout of pins within a semiconductor device. For example, a layout router places a circuit element at a location within an integrated circuit (IC), where the circuit element is connected to one or more pins. The layout router creates a layout based on a set of design rules. For example, terminals of a same net are connected. Additionally, terminals associated with different nets are not connected, etc. However, routing becomes challenging with more advanced technology.